


Sunny Side Up

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Aprons, Breakfast, Breaking stereotypes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #8 DomesticHow Terra gets things going in the mornings~
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> Before my hiatus, one person of FFnet had this lovely characterization for Terra (this was before BBS was released in America...maybe even released at all) so I thought I’d revitalize it. May seem OOC but I find it lovable ^-^

In the early dawn’s light he donned his special apron. The pink one with frilly edges that said “Kiss the cook” in chocolate bars on the front. He whistled while he worked, making breakfast and setting the table. Aqua came to the table, soon followed by a Ventus with even messier than normal hair while rubbing his eye.

“Hey there! Hi there! Ho there!” Terra sang as he greeted them. “I made waffles!”

He set two plates in front of them. The waffles had cream and fruit on top to look like Mickey Mouse. Just another typical morning with Terra.


End file.
